


the beauties, the beasts

by rosa_wylde



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, EXOVelvet, F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_wylde/pseuds/rosa_wylde
Summary: Detective Oh Sehun meets four beautiful ladies during the time he invests himself in the case of Kim Junmyeon's sudden death.When they point at each other as the prime suspects, Sehun is left in a hefty confusion that keeps twisting itself more and more each passing day. Yet Sehun is adamant to go to the ends of this case, too oblivious to the fact that he is messing with the wrong people.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun, Kang Seulgi/Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	the beauties, the beasts

1924

Kim Sooyoung had a mystery in her eyes, something very dangerous and intoxicating at the same time. They shone like sunlight on polished stone. Sehun had spent a good minute staring at her and Kim Sooyoung had returned his gaze with hers. She blinked once, twice, looking away only to land her eyes back on his again. She had left him here so that she could change out of her wet clothes. It had rained at Kim Junmyeon's funeral. The house looked desolate, a shadow hanging over every feature. Sehun didn't have all the time to inspect the details as Kim Sooyoung had returned rather quickly to attend to him, in her frilly maxi that showed off her collarbones. Rather bold, he will have to say. Or perhaps a mechanism to distract him.

Sehun heaved a soft sigh, making himself comfortable on the rocking chair he had chosen to sit on when he entered the room.

"Who killed your father?" He asked, calm.

The cloud hanging over her sharp features darkened. Sehun didn't know what to think of that. "Many, I believe," she spoke. "Many, Mr. Oh. You've checked the post mortem report?"

Sehun shook his head, "Your mother hasn't been much willing yet to show that to me. Even so, heart attack. Not entirely convincing. Were you home the night he passed away?"

"I was out with my friends," Sooyoung informed him. "Mother called and I ran home instantly. He was lying on the floor of our kitchen as you might have seen. No blood." Sehun picked up the slight emphasis. She leaned towards him, tracing her skin on the shoulder with her clear nails. "Why are you dragging it?"

Sehun smirked at the batting of eyelashes. "I was appointed, I'm afraid," he leans closer too with amusement dancing in his eyes. "No blood, huh? It's easy to assume he died a natural death, but you aren't giving me the right reactions a daughter would to her father's demise, Miss Kim." 

"Bold of you to assume it makes a difference in my life. We were never close," Sooyoung confessed without any reluctance. Sehun nodded at the new information, scribbling it in the pages of his brain. Sooyoung rubbed a hand against her arm, looking outside. It was still raining. "So I don't really care. It will be a little difficult now but it's nothing I can't manage. I'm so sorry, Mr. Oh. Would you take coffee or tea?"

Sehun shook his head, "Thank you but I'll just take answers instead. Sooyoung--may I call you Sooyoung?" The girl nodded with a smirk at the call and nodded. "Sooyoung, Mr. Shin thinks his master was murdered. Why do you think he is so adamant about that?"

Mr. Shin was the gardener who had appointed him to solve the death of Sergeant Major Kim Junmyeon. However professional Sehun's relationship was to the army officer, he knew Junmyeon kept a soft spot for him only in his heart. Sehun wasn't taking any payment. He had shoved everything off his schedule to attend to this case. Suspects? Everyone. Willing to co-operate? None. He was on his own in this one. Keeping cool was difficult yet he was doing a good job so far.

"Mr. Shin isn't stable, did anyone tell you that?" Sooyoung queried, chin Balanced on her fist and leg folded over the other. Sehun curiously peered at her. She took the chance to go into details, "He claimed to see a ghost in this house quite many times. We've brought countless priests since but none of them could find anything wrong. You see, Mother is very religious so she kept trying until Father told them off. He sleepwalks all the time. Sometimes, he would cut off the flowers with his pruners just because he felt like it. Sometimes, he seems to be possessed by something evil. One time, he crept into my room too yet Father chose to not believe me and side with a gardener. That's how pathetic he was."

The detective took her story in. Story, he would prefer to label it. "Shin always kissed asses," Sooyoung elaborated. "He'll kiss yours too, don't worry."

She chuckled in amusement. Sehun just tightly smiled. "So, are you suspecting Shin?"

"I want to," Sooyoung nodded, "He always had his eyes on our wealth. Father thought he was loyal which is why he was still working at our garden after twenty years of it. I say, he was waiting for this golden opportunity to seize this house from us, framing us like this to the police, Mr. Oh. It's either my father died for a natural cause, or it was him, Myong Shin."

"Confident?"

"Pretty much," Sooyoung conveyed with a shrug. Sehun heard the clatter of utensils before he was met with the quivering eyes of a maid on his left. The tray filled with two plates of pastries, a ceramic kettle, little containers of sugar and milk, and two teacups on flat white saucers was left on the little table in between the two of them. Sehun didn't have this appetite but when Sooyoung started on his tea, he couldn't refuse. "Father spoke about you once," Sooyoung told him while letting the hot brown liquid trickle into the cup. "And you perfectly fit his description, Mr. Oh. It almost scares me."

Sehun found himself looking out the window. The rain hadn't stopped. His car wasn't waiting for him as his sister had dearly required it. He wondered what she was up to on such a gloomy day. To his sister who could fool even a detective as him, Sehun easily gave in. He made a note in his head, listing down names he still has to go to. The wife, the neighbor. 

"Can I call you Sehun?"

That brought him back to her. Sooyoung passed him his cup, "One spoon of sugar," she informed him.

Sehun smiled. Just perfect. "Thank you so much." Sooyoung giggled, bringing her cup to her lips. Red lips. Sehun looked down at his own cup, stirring the liquid with the fancy spoon. "Say Sooyoung, does your family have any feud within itself?"

"Nothing worse than my father keeping a mistress, I have to say," she remarks. "Son Wendy," there was a sense of disgust bound with the way she pronounced the name. Sehun took in the information, gathering that Sooyoung really had a plethora of reasons to not like her father. The immaculate image of Kim Junmyeon began to crumbled in his brain and somewhere in his heart, Sehun felt a little pity for Sooyoung too. 

Sooyoung huffed, "She's pretty. You'll know when you see for yourself. I don't trust that bitch either."

Sehun pressed his lips together, hearing her cuss. She was bold, quite a lot of it. It made her intriguing almost. Sehun studied her expression, picking up the detestation in her eyes and the tightness of her lips as she drowned in the thoughts of her father's mistress. "Did she come to the funeral today?" he asked, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

The daughter scrunches her nose, as if she could care less about the woman. "I didn't see her. But you are going to interrogate her too, aren't you?"

"I'll have to know where she is first Ms. Kim."

"Sooyoung," she corrected him.

"Sooyoung," he corrected himself with a little tug of his lips. Sooyoung smiled, satisfied. "What did your father say about me?"

"Hmm, let's see," she drawled, her eyes pinning on him in almost a flirtatious manner. "Handsome, he said. Broad shoulders, tall, mysterious eyes, round frames," her eyes lowered and lowered as she went. His face, his nose, his shoulders, and Sehun had caught up to her. He smiled and that stopped her.

"Your father didn't say all that, did he?"

"You caught me," she gave in while circling the rim of her cup with her pointer. A small smile lit up her face as she let her eyes linger on him. Sehun could feel the tension in the room, he could hear it. Silently, he kept his empty cup down and even then her eyes didn't stop hovering over his body, as if she was studying a painting. Sehun let her, trying to crawl closer to the end of this case, trying to make it easier for himself. Sehun knew she had lot more to tell him than just that and he had to scoop all that out of her. 

"Sooyoung?" He softly called. She shot him a look before sipping on her tea. He studied her for two seconds before jumping on his feet, ready to go. "I'll see you around then."

"It's raining," she pointed with her chin at the open window. Sehun watched her eyes sparkle when he stopped to take a look. "Go when it stops, detective. How does that sound?"

"Alright with me," he shrugged. "What do you suggest I do? Your mother isn't being very willing to answer my questions just yet." Sooyoung smirked, watching him push his hands inside the pockets of his slacks. She stood up, ditching the tea on the tray. Sehun acted innocent, like he didn't have any intuition about what was about to happen, walking around as he studied the certificates on the wall, belonging to the late army officer. A presence emerged behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Sooyoung.

"I'll show you my room," Sooyoung slid her long fingers around his arm, slightly tugging at him. Sehun wasn't taken aback by her bravery. In this date and time, when women cowered to speak in front of strangers, especially men, better seen and not heard, Kim Sooyoung was really something else. Sehun pushed her hand off, disappointing her. "We could talk some more," she justified her actions, being obvious however.

Sehun smirked, "You can't show your room to a stranger."

"You're not a stranger, Sehun," her eyes spoke in a desperate measure. Sehun's smirk grew at that.

"I'm a man, Sooyoung," he shrugged, turning away from her as if he really didn't find her idea any more entertaining than the boring paintings on the walls. "And you're a woman. Not a good idea in any closed space, are we?" He steered himself towards the coat rack, pretending to be leaving. 

"I think that's completely fine," Sooyoung followed him about, yet being cool about it. "You're just scared you'll lose it, aren't you? Oh Sehun, I've had some men in my bed, if that's what you're wondering. I'm not a little girl."

"I see." Sehun looked around, finding the hallway empty. Quite confidently, he pushed her to the wall. Sooyoung gasped before gripping his shoulders and bringing him closer to herself. Her breaths had already shortened. Sehun still withdrew with a little smirk, "You're my client--"

"Fuck that," she said, her fingers dancing across his chest. Sehun sighed at the choice of words of this lady. Sooyoung roved her hand up his neck and brought him closer to herself. The needy eyes peered into his. Sehun refused to meet her gaze, teasing her. Sooyoung shuddered when he traced the collar bones with his fingers. Amused, Sehun teased her some more. He's not going to be proud about this but he gotta do what he gotta do.

"I think I should go," he softly whispered in her ear. Sooyoung cupped his cheek and showed him that aching look on her face. He chuckled, "To your room?"

She brightened up in less than a second. Sooyoung licked her lower lip before her eyes zeroed on his lips and she went for them. Just a peck to keep him from changing his mind. Sehun saw a vulnerable girl in her eyes at the moment. She almost ran up the stairs with his hand in her. Sehun passed her mother's room on the way and tried to peek inside when she stopped to unlock her door. He couldn't see her inside. She was one strange lady.

"Sehun," she nearly yanked him inside. Now, that sounded deprived. His back met the door while Sooyoung ran her lips down his exposed neck, unbutton the shirt a button at a time. She was beautiful. Sehun felt his heart thud in his ears. His suit jacket came off as they stumbled into her comfortable bed, the pocket watch hitting the floor with an alarming clink. Red sirens rang in his ear. 

Talking while using her hands, Sooyoung took her pin out of her bun, letting her hair cascade like a brown waterfall. She parted from his ravishing lips and fell back on the bed, panting. Sehun kicked off his shoes silently, taking his round glasses off and placing them on her nightstand. She cupped his cheek and ran her hand along the length of the buttons she had undone. His skin seared against her touch. Beautiful was an understatement describing Kim Sooyoung.

She moaned into their kiss, arching into him while shimmying out of her sleeveless maxi, leaving herself naked. In the broad daylight, Sehun was pushed down to the bed with a soft hand. Sooyoung climbed on top of him, smiling. "Do you have a wife at home?" she asked.

"Nah, just a mean best friend," Sehun shrugged as an answer.

"Then why are you being so stiff?" She chuckled, "Give me your hands." Sehun complied accordingly, a little taken aback when she pressed them to her luscious breasts. Bold. He wasn't sure if he liked it. "Gosh, haven't you ever done this before? Let me take these off."

She yanked him upwards, greedily eyeing his lips before arching into him completely, sliding down his shirt down the skin she had wanted to have her hands on the moment she had seen him at the funeral of her father. Sooyoung hurried, she couldn't breathe. Her body felt like a ravishing fire was burning inside and she wouldn't ever be able to put it out. Her gaze met his hot one, yet she could feel like there was something missing in his eyes. Sehun smirked before nestling his face in the crook of her neck. Sooyoung whimpered. He snaked an arm up her bare back. Now call her desperate, but she had discarded her bra along with her funeral robes before sitting to speak with him. She wanted him here, no matter how. She had succeeded and she was going to make him so crazy for her.

All the yearning gathered between her legs. The heavy breathing filled up her ears and she clung more to him, to the musky scent of his leftover cologne. The red stains of her lipstick on his milky skin made her even more helpless. Sehun exchanged the position, pushing her down to the bed. Meanwhile, he shimmed out of his slacks, the cold hilt of the belt touching her shin before he kicked the clothes off the bed. Sooyoung trailed her gaze down his body, pressing her legs closer at the salacious details of this perfection. 

His empty eyes remained open as he probed her entrance just once. Sooyoung touched the sensitive length, making him flinch at her long nails. Legs spread, she was so vulnerable under him. Sehun propped himself against his elbows and grunted while entering her. Sooyoung wound a hand around his neck and hugged his body tightly. She basked in this heavy yet delicious weight of his body. She felt so safe. 

The detective took two seconds to adjust inside her before he was pounding her with the manliness oozing out of him. Sooyoung found a guttural cry leaving her throat. Her eyes struggled to stay open as she began to see stars in the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. The rain had stopped. He filled her up in the most pleasant manner. Instead of making him crazy for her, Sooyoung could the tables had turned. Sehun released a grunt from the back of his throat and she moaned at the sound. They found their own rhythm. Sehun lasted remarkably long, driving her to oblivion with her skin swelling around his girth. 

When he came, he quickly pulled out and spilled into her bed sheet. Sooyoung still ached for him, despite reaching her orgasm a little before his. Sehun immediately sat up, looking around the room for the clock. Sooyoung hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder too peer at him. "Are you busy tonight?"

Sehun contemplated before meeting her gaze. "This is one time thing, Ms. Kim."

Sooyoung whined, pushing him down on the bed with hurt eyes. Sehun laughed at her pout before propping himself on one elbow, cupping her cheek and kissing her again. Sooyoung thought they were going another round but he had bad news for her. Sehun looked out the window and Sooyoung snuggled under his arm like a baby to watch the scenery of her own lawn. "You shouldn't have buried his body just like that, you know?"

"Sehun, stop talking about Father," Sooyoung said in a seemingly warning voice. Sehun pressed his lips together, thinking while examining her face. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not trust me?"

Sehun shook his head.

Her mouth fell slightly open at the response, like his answer was absolutely unacceptable. Sooyoung stared at him in such an accusing manner, as if Sehun had slapped her across her face, "But we just..."

"We had sex, I know," Sehun shrugged. "But, so what? You've had men in your bed, do you trust all of them?"

Sooyoung touched his arm, as if hurt. "You're not them, Sehun. Why are you suspecting me?"

"That's my job. Though I'm not getting paid for this one," Sehun smartly answered her. Sooyoung's face grew small with that. She frowned like she had been hit in the spot where her heart was the softest. Sehun deeply focused on her eyes. When he cupped her cheek, she melted into his touch. "Can I expect you to be honest with me?" he asked her.

Sooyoung nodded instantly, growing restless. "I was honest with you. I really was, Sehun. I told you all I knew. Please trust me."

The detective hummed, ignoring her aching tone. The rain resumed. Sooyoung watched him fall into his own thoughts. Perhaps what pulled her towards him was the fact that even when she was throwing herself at him, he was busy with his case, the reason why he was here. His mysterious eyes made her crave more of him. "Sehun? It's raining. Don't go just yet." she jerked him, wanting that attention.

Sehun bit his lower lip, doing some kind of a calculation in his head, eyes moving right, then left and right again, thinking. Sooyoung was left with no choice. She dragged her lips down his neck again, feeling him flinch at the wet contact. Sehun shot her a look but then his eyes softened when she mewled under his gaze. "Please," she requested him.

And she took no no for answer. Climbing on top of him again, she settled on his lap. Sehun kept her from falling down with his arm around her slim waist. "You shouldn't act like this," he told her. "Do you forget whose daughter you are? Don't stain whatever's left of your father's reputation."

"Do you think I'm this way with all the men I come across?" Sooyoung asked. "My father's esteem has disappeared a long ago for me, Sehun. I can't seem to care anymore. Stop pretending that you don't want me. I can see through you."

Sehun chuckled in a disdainful manner. "First of all, that was a lie. Secondly, all I want is to see the end of this case."

Sooyoung flushed down all the humiliation she felt when he figured out she was lying with a forced kiss on his lips. She couldn't see through the cloud of his eyes. Sehun turned themselves over, deeply chuckling at how desperate she had become. Sooyoung didn't mind, he could think whatever he wanted. She wanted her end satisfied. She didn't let Sehun go until that evening when his car returned to her driveway. Watching him as he dressed himself, Sooyoung was pulled into her fantasies again. "When are you meeting Wendy?"

Sehun shrugged, "I'm not sure," he looked around for his coat with the buttons of his white shirt undone. Sooyoung fought the urge to walk to him and pin him down on her bed again. Sehun picked up his coat and pulled out the golden pocket watch. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not going to sleep with her, are you?" She asked. "Can't I have you for myself only?"

Sehun finally looked at her. Sooyoung slid down the blanket off her shoulder but then covered herself with it when she walked towards him. "When you see Wendy, will you waver? She's beautiful, you know. Tea?"

Sehun refused the offer with a shake of his head. He circled his arm around her, her naked skin searing against his clothes. Sooyoung laid her head on his chest like he was her lover for a long time now. Sehun couldn't decipher if she was very dumb or very clever. "I don't sleep with my suspects. You're a first."

"You still think of me that way?" Sooyoung's eyes widened remarkably. 

Sehun nodded, "This doesn't change anything between us, Sooyoung."

"Stop," Sooyoung pressed a strong finger against his lips. "How could you still say that? I've loved you all afternoon and you still doubt me?"

"I can't trust, Sooyoung. No criminal would tell they killed the victim. It's only right to put the blame on others," Sehun explained to her, "Which is exactly what you've done, Sooyoung. Several rounds of sex cannot eliminate your name from my list, sweetie."

"You're too cruel, Mr. Detective," Sooyoung said with forlorn in her voice. She traced the scar on his cheek with her fingers. "I didn't kill him." Sehun only nodded at her words. He pushed her back gently to fit himself in his suit jacket. "One of these days...can you make time for me? Maybe when your head's a little clearer, you'll see I don't mean any harm."

Sehun pushed the frame of his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh, "Sooyoung--"

"Please," she requested, touching his arm now so that he would not say no. "It's not like you have a wife, you're not tied down to anyone, why will you not give me a chance?"

Sehun shook his head, "I'm not cutout for such things, Sooyoung." He was rather baffled that she would ask something of that sort from him. They'd met only today. "If you want me in your bed again, say only that."

The daughter nodded, "That will do. Thank you Sehun."

Sehun scoffed, wishing she hadn't said that. At least he got some of the work done. Just like that, as he walked out of the room with a gurgling stomach, he felt the respect he had for this family crumbling down in his head. Kim Junmyeon had a mistress, his daughter turned out to enjoy the company of strangers, now his wife was the one left to keep him from changing his mind about this so-called noble family.

What twisted this case more was that the body couldn't be examined by him. Sehun always preferred the first hand proofs. Therefore, collecting these puzzling information from individuals could prove to be a hard job when he needed to piece them together. Sehun trusted no one in this house. Quickly, he climbed into his car, feeling a weight move from his chest like he was set free. The sight of this two story house brought him suffocation. He rolled the windows down as the car sped through the busy streets of Seoul. Finally breathing.

The view of his house brought him a peace of sort. Never safety; he was never safe. He had grown used to sleeping with a revolver under his pillow. He had nagged his mother to leave him to himself yet she stuck around, disregarding her own safety. Sehun could be never sure. His wits had brought him countless enemies. Of course she stayed with him to take care of him but Sehun felt like he was in no way returning that favor. In the name of a warm plate of food on his table and loads of love, he was pushing his mother more and more towards the clawing teeth of the crocodiles lurking around.

Sehun was met with an awkward surprise at home. A pink hat hung in the coat rack behind the door, a feminine coat that indicated they had a guest over. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted his mother humming a tune. "Mother," he announced his presence, making the lady turn to him with a big grin on her face.

"It's Yerim," she said when he inquired about the guest. "She's in your study. Careful now, she was waiting for you for a long time."

Sehun huffed, "Do you think she'll go off on me? I have a job after all."

"It's a weekend, Sehun."

Sehun blinked at the calender of his head. He had totally lost it the moment he heard of Junmyeon's death, a lonely phone call in the middle of the night that had left him feeling abandoned. Sehun sucked in a breath and contemplated before making his way up the winding stairs that only led to his study. Everything else on the second floor could be accessed by the other stair beside the kitchen.

Yerim was his only friend out of work. Her father didn't like her visiting him, he had always been the pain in the ass ever since they became friends in school. Yerim was engaged now to an army officer, will be married in less than two months. The invitation card had been sent to him only because of his rank in the law enforcement branch in Seoul. Not because he was Yerim's best friend and that had made him bitter for quite some days. He burnt the golden card in the fire of the hearth. Yerim called, he didn't pick up. She should take the clue. He had no wish to be present in her wedding if he wasn't the groom himself.

There was a ball of excuses stuck in his throat, none of which Yerim would like to hear from him. I was busy, he would tell her. No time to reply to your letters. I barely have time to breathe. But those were lies. He turned the knob ever so slowly. Yerim had fallen asleep on his desk, the ball of paperweight in her captivity. Sehun smiled at the sight, not daring to wake her up. Only when he pulled the chair beside her did she stir up. And the first thing she said was. "You reek."

He gulped, of course she caught him. "It's great to see you again," he said in a very sarcastic manner but he meant it.

"Of course it is," Yerim wiped the side of her lips that was covered with a slight drool. Sehun found himself smiling at that. "I'm left wondering why you didn't reply to any of my letters if it's so great to see me."

"So that I could see you?" Sehun shrugged with a little smile in his eyes. "You'd grow worried and come see me."

"That's so cheap," Yerim muttered before looking away from him with a disappointment in his eyes as she folded her arms. She still liked the color pink. Sehun hummed at the silence, copying her position. Yerim seemed a little unsettled. "Where did you go?"

"Sergeant major's house. He passed away last night," Sehun answered her.

"After that?"

"I came home," He nodded to assure her but she gave him an apathetic reaction. "Stop with the assuming, will you? There wasn't any in-between."

"Well, I just came to check on you, really," Yerim shrugged. "I have no business here anymore now that I know you have a fresh case in your hand so you must be doing fine. You must be busy so replying to my letters wouldn't be necessary." She stood up from her cushioned chair and Sehun cluelessly peered at her. She was bitter about him not replying to her letters. Sehun did write the response yet never deemed them appropriate enough to post them. She could easily be the coldest person to him yet her writing would be just like dripping honey on paper.

"Don't be so distant. Let's talk," Sehun gripped on to her hand but Yerim only rolled her eyes at him. "Look, I'm not a stone. I missed you, alright? But there's more to it, you'll never understand if you don't stop being such a bad listener."

"Says the one who never writes back to me."

"That was just three letters. I've been...really messed up lately. First of all, you're getting married. It bugs me even when I sleep," Sehun confessed to her. "Do you have the time to hear me out first?"

Yerim's face contorted with the slightest worry. Sehun sighed before standing up. "Come here," he opened his arms and hugged her body closer to his. Yerim scrunched her nose at the fragrance on his suit jacket, some lavender that Sehun only found in Sooyoung's room. "Junmyeon left me something," he told her before her mind could race about because of the scent of some woman on his clothes.

"What?"

Sehun nodded at her question before letting her go. Going around the wooden desk, he crouched low to reach into the lowest drawer. Yerim watched a tan parchment glow in the dimly lit room. He hadn't bothered with the light so she took the candle and lit the lamp on his desk. Sehun passed her the paper, looking troubled.

She's a witch.

It said. Yerim's eyes widened. "What does this mean..." she trailed off, bringing the paper closer to the light to check she had read it right. Sehun clicked his tongue with a helpless sigh. "Sehun, don't tell me you...you took this case upon yourself?"

Sehun looked down at his shoes. The mud stuck on his shoes had dried up over the period of time he had been in Sooyoung's room. Yerim gasped at the parchment again. "He was killed," Sehun shrugged, "I can't let that go. He trusted me with this clue, Yerim. I was in the meeting hall when he called me over and handed this one over to me. It's the only clue I've got."

"This is a clue? I feel like it's a warning," Yerim interpreted, "He didn't want you involved. He's shooing you off, Sehun."

He shook his head, "I can't stop investigating it. I'm on my own, however. Junmyeon could be talking about anyone, really. He had a mistress. All I know is that it's a she, whoever killed him."

"You'll get yourself killed one day," Yerim muttered out of irritation. Sehun scratched his nape, standing against the desk while the silence trickled past. Yerim bit her lower lip. Sehun observed the elegant bun on her head. She was tying her hair now, huh? And dressing up? Looking beautiful? It was painful to even look at her. Yerim sat back down with a sigh. "You're dealing with witches now. I can't believe you, Sehun. Just drop it already."

"We'll die anyway one day," Sehun passed her a smile. "How is he? Your Prince Charming?"

Yerim's face grew colder under the yellow hue of the lamp. The detective grew concerned over the sudden change. "He's fine," Yerim shrugged. "No one wants to reply to my letters these days, you see."

The guilt rippled in him. Sehun wordlessly stood there, arms folded. It began to rain again.

"I only talked to him once," she continued. "He replied to my letter only once. The rest, perhaps the postman got lost in the road. I'm not blaming anyone."

"Well, perhaps happily ever afters do begin in a bitter manner," Sehun added in his bit. Yerim frowned at the idea. Sehun didn't know why he was pushing himself off the edge like that. "Don't worry, you'll get there."

"I don't want to trouble you with my worries, Sehun," Yerim said, playing with the paperweight once again. "I'll go now."

"It's raining."

"I brought the car."

"Yerim..." Sehun found himself requesting, reminded of Sooyoung. It's raining. Don't go just yet. "I'm not going to your wedding," he told her instead with lips pressed together.

Yerim arched her brows at him, "Why?"

"I just...I can't, alright?" he told her, "If you don't stay tonight then I'll not go to your wedding."

"Don't be like this," Yerim sighed at his childish tantrum. "I can't stay."

"Why? Because I'm a man? I have a mother in the house, Yerim," he argued with her. "What can possibly go wrong? You don't want to catch up with me? What is so wrong if I just want you to stay tonight so that we can talk? You're always scared of what others have to say about anything you do."

"I can't let my future in-laws know about me staying out at night, Sehun," She squeezed his hand, "This is important for me. My family is depending on me and this marriage now. Nothing is the same anymore."

"Fine then, go," Sehun grumbled before yelling the same words at her. "Go now and don't expect replies from me. We're not friends anymore."

"You're being childish now--"

"Just go."

Yet he had to drag himself to work the next morning, despite being all cranky about what happened last night. His stop was the Kim Mansion. Sehun wasn't ready for this interrogation, a little more messed up because of the way he pushed Yerim out of his room so rudely. The scene played over a thousand times in his head like a broken record player. 

"She'll be out in a while. Tea?"

"Just water," he replied to the servant. The waiting was the most nerve-wracking as he battled his own brain. Sooyoung plopped herself beside him, bringing with her the lavender scent.

"How are you today?" She asked sweetly.

Sehun didn't reply to her question. "Are you going somewhere?"

Sooyoung looked down at her dress, nodding with a frown. "But if you say...you know, I could postpone it? It's not that important anyway."

"You should go."

They heard a voice from the hallway. Sooyoung immediately yelped and sat apart from him. "You look really handsome today," she whispered sneakily before looking over her shoulder. "Mother, you're here."

Sehun stood up immediately to greet the lady. She was dressed in a classy manner, despite carrying the mourning around with her. Her puffy eyes spoke volumes. Sehun bowed at her. "Oh Sehun, investigator, Seoul--"

"I know you."

Sehun nodded at her. Sehun watched her slowly take a seat in front of him. Just where Sooyoung sat last day. "I'm not in the condition to entertain you, detective," she made it clear, "I'm only here because Sooyoung insisted."

Sehun felt intimidated by her gaze. Sooyoung proudly smiled beside him, trying to catch his eyes. The older lady didn't look old at all, not old enough to have a daughter as Sooyoung. Sehun tried to do a math but failed. She gestured her daughter to go inside. Sehun sat down while watching Sooyoung pad her way out. She stopped at the door before blowing a kiss at him. That, her mother didn't see. 

"Bae Joohyun-ssi," Sehun addressed the lady. "Who do you think killed your husband?"

"Our neighbor," she answered without much ado. "Kang Seulgi."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave your thoughts behind!


End file.
